Drabbles from the bed
by Silluevenperrosygatos
Summary: Little drabbles/one-shots, all connected to sex in one or other way. Pompous pep. M-rated for obvious reasons.
1. Idea

Summary: Awesome sex is cool, but is sometimes the risk really worth it...?

Note: English isn't my first language, so if something sounds weird...tell me!

* * *

It was the _shittiest idea ever_.

Danny cursed to himself for the fifth time, running behind his parents as they fled over the stairs, Ghost Finder beeping in their hands and leading them to his room.

His room where Phantom and Plasmius were having sex right now.

He cursed his stupidity once again, which was a feat in itself given that the way from the kitchen to his room wasn't a lengthy one, less when they were running, and sent a glare towards Vlad, who ran at his side, face crunched in an expression of worry similar to his own.

He really shouldn't have let temptation take the best of him. But they were getting along so_ well _when his mother had called them for dinner and really, it had been a month since the teenager hadn't been able to lay a finger on the middle-aged man, let alone_ inside_...And though he could blame his hormones as much as he liked, it still didn't erase the fact that _maybe_ sending clones to dinner while Vlad and him...intimated, hadn't been his best idea.

Screw that: _their_. That man was as guilty as himself, as he only had looked at the clone for a moment, surprise evident in his features, before a devilish smile had grazed his lips as a duplicate of himself appeared at the side of Danny's own.

At least they weren't in their human forms, but that wasn't an all that comforting of a thought, given that his parents would freak out if they saw the Ghost Boy being fucked by...the_ Wisconsin Ghost_, in their _son's _bedroom.

Oh no, that wouldn't end well at all.

Danny's connection with the real one informed him that both ghosts, realizing the imminent doom, were floating towards the roof, and a sigh of relief tore from his lungs as they passed through the ceiling, a moment before his parents stormed inside his room. He was shortly behind, and swallowed a breath as he tried to calm down, the anxiety plus the race leaving him breathless.

Gosh, his mind had never thought with such speed before, at least when he wasn't fighting with an enemy. And even now, he found himself assessing the damage around him, breathing in the cold, musty air that spoke of their activities as ghosts.

He profusely thanked Nature for making ghosts' anatomy work in different ways than humans' as he watched his parents inspect the room, before advising him to open the windows and ventilate the place from time to time, and maybe check if there was any mold growing around. And 'would you like a heater, sweetie?'

Relaxing a little, he send a look to the duplicate beside him, who was also slightly out of breath, though he seemed to be breathing in the scent with gusto. Vlad looked back at him before smirking, and Danny rolled his eyes.

Then, he felt a tug inside of him. Opening his eyes in panic, he quickly dodged his family, running to the first bathroom accessible, and locking himself in it. A moment later, a loud moan tore out from his mouth, and the duplicate disappeared like mist.

In the roof of the house, Danny Phantom collapsed on the floor, panting and trying to regain his ability to think. Plasmius wasn't way behind, a few thrusts more sending him over the edge and making him release a loud moan of his own. Falling over Danny, both hybrids tried to regain their breath, too exhausted to think of anything more. A soft 'wow' came from the younger's lips, which was answered by a nod of the other man.

Both males stayed like that some seconds more, before hearing the ghost hunters' footsteps coming too close to the entrance that led to the roof. Despite his nearly breathless state, Plasmius still managed to release a grunt of irritation, before passing them both through the floor, and back to the teenager's room. Turning back to their human selves, both now dressed hybrids let themselves land softly on the floor, missing the bed by a few inches. Too exhausted to care, they looked at each other, the amused gleam in their eyes matching their smiles.

That had been the_ best idea ever_.


	2. Touch-starved

Summary: During a restless night, Danny feels bored.

Note: this is more about touch-starved teens than sex...but oh well. Also, English isn't my first language: if something sounds weird, tell me (please).

* * *

Danny looked at the ceiling, glossy eyes fixated in a stray point of the white surface. He lied sprawled in the bed, half-naked body bathing in the comfortable temperature of the room.

He really didn't know what to do. Turning around in the soft sheets, the bored teenager looked at the clock, which probably was as expensive as the rest of the furniture. 3:00 a.m. Huffing in annoyance, Danny proceed to create a little green sphere of energy with which to play. He blamed summer, and spending last week playing video games until the morning, to then sleep until evening. Ghosts had stopped coming altogether, thanks to his parents' wise decision of shutting down the Portal for a while (even if it only was to install some improvements).

Well, nearly altogether. Vlad made sure of sending someone (usually Skulker, though once he sent the Box Ghost. What.) from time to time so he didn't lose practice, and the man himself came every week to fight. Even if they didn't always ended up 'fighting', or rather did in a _very different _fashion...

Thoughts straying towards those 'fun' moments with the older man, Danny felt his stomach filling with warmth, but not enough to actually wake up his lower friend. But even if he didn't feel aroused at the moment, he realized he suddenly _missed_ Vlad. Quietly humming at the thought, he extinguished the ball without a blink, and pushed himself from the bed. Standing for a moment before the door to consider the importance of interrupting the man's sleep, the eighteen years old frowned, to finally shrug and walk through the door. Without a second glance, the hybrid started to walk in the darkness, path memorized after so many hours spent in the billionaire's castle. He didn't want to warn the man of his presence going around as a ghost, so walking it was.

Paintings and Packers paraphernalia passed at his sides as he made his way towards the man's bedroom, and he dully noted that things looked 100% creepier at night and without lights on. If Vlad refused, he could always say that the halls were too creepy to walk all the way towards his room, as much as a poor excuse that would be (Vlad knew he wasn't afraid of the dark, and they had ghost powers, for goodness sake). Finally turning the corner, he found himself in front of the billionaire's room, and he quickly passed through the door, considering a waste of time to open it. Moving towards the older hybrid's bed, he soon spotted him, asleep at the left side of the bed, and somehow wearing full pajamas without dying of warmth. Crawling inside, Danny moved closer to the man and started to gently shake Vlad's arm. Finally, the middle-aged man groaned, opening his eyes with difficulty.

-Daniel?-he groaned, voice thick with sleep. Danny flinched a little, feeling a pang of guilt, but stood in his resolve.

-Hey Vlad, I'm in, ok?

-Wha–?

Giving no time for the man to finish his question, he quickly passed through the sheets, making himself comfortable as he lied at the man's side. Vlad moved a little, sleepy eyes looking at the teenager with an inquisitive gleam.

-I can't sleep-the teen sheepishly explained, and Vlad blinked.

Finally, the older man's body turned, arms wrapping around the teenager's body, and Danny happily moved closer, tucking his head under the billionaire's chin. Humming in contentment, his left arm wrapped around Vlad's waist, the other folding neatly in the space between their chests. Relaxing, he listened as the older hybrid's breaths deepened again in sleep, and the sensations of warmth, the weight of the sheets and the feeling of peace finally lured him to sleep.


	3. Concerned

Summary: Jazz overhears Danny and Vlad one night and...well, she's concerned.

Warnings: mentions of abusive relationships, rape (?) and rape fantasies.

Note: English isn't my first language...so if there's something weird sounding or wrong, please tell me!

* * *

Jazz wriggled her hands in worry, squeezing them against each other while she thought in her little brother and that...deranged monster. She could feel the anger sweep through her, thinking in that vile man, and she felt a pang of guilt at not foreseeing something like this happening. It had been stupid on her part, to think that the man had changed, that he maybe deserved a chance to prove that he could be a good person, and have a healthy relationship with someone. Even if that someone ended being her brother.

She had been so foolish.

Thinking back at what she had heard that time she accidentally stumbled upon one of Vlad's...nightly visits, she felt her anger grow like a flame, and her hands clenched with force around each other, the girl leaving her imagination to think for a moment that she was squeezing that damned man's throat...How could he, that bastard, that, that _abuser_–

Oh, but soon he wouldn't be able to hurt her little brother anymore, and she would make sure that the police knew what measures to take to avoid escape, even if it meant revealing the billionaire's identity to the world. But first, she would try to talk to Danny, to convince him that the man didn't love him, that someone who loved you would _never_ force you to...just thinking about it made her blood boil, the memory of her little brother's pleads making her wonder why she hadn't kicked down the door and shot that deranged monster at that moment. Ugh, if only she had had the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick at hand, she would have bashed his head into the floor and...

Breathing deeply, she tried to calm down, reminding herself that violent, what-could-have-been fantasies weren't going to help her with the matter on hands. No, she had to be calm and rational, in order to show Danny all the reasons why he shouldn't stay in a relationship with that creep, why he should testify against him when that bastard was put on trial for minor abuse, rape and whatever more the lawyer could come up with. She would protect her little brother, first by making him see how wrong, how abusive and how doomed that relationship was. Heck, she had been studying all night, glued to the computer and browsing through websites only to be able to explain to Danny the signs and the circle of domestic abuse in the easiest way possible. She even had charts!

The sound of the door closing made her mind snap back to reality, and the voice of _that_ person made her mood sour as anger filled her once again. Breathing deeply, she walked forward with decision to greet his brother and confront _that man_ (and probably punch his face. Hopefully).

At the sight of Jazz storming into the living room, Danny's eyes glued to her, open wide in surprise.

-Jazz?-he asked, confused.

This was the wrong thing to do.

At hearing her brother's voice, all thought fled from her mind, and she lunged at the older man with all the intention of strangling him to death, only to be stopped midway by her brother's honed reflexes.

-Jazz?!-Danny cried in surprise.

-How could you?!-she screamed, squirming in her brother's arms and looking at the billionaire with all the hate and murderous rage she was feeling-. You disgusting piece of –!

-Whoa there!-her brother interrupted, surprised at her sister's attempts of beating the crap out of his boyfriend-. What's wrong with you, Jazz?

-What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _him_! That horrible excuse of–!

-Okay, okay!-he screamed, somehow managing to sound louder than the eighteen years old woman that was looking (and sounding) ready to kill someone-. I thought we already had the talk about me and Vlad dating, and that you were okay with that-he said, trying to sound calm, and hoping to make her sister see reason.

No such luck.

-I was! But then that fucking asshole betrayed you!

-What?-asked the teen, confused and trying for the life of him to ignore the fact that his _sister_ had such words stored in her brain, and was _using_ them.

-He's a lowlife, a fucking disgrace! How dare you hurt my brother, you bastard!-she screamed, trying to escape her brother's grip and rightfully pound the man's face into the floor.

-Calm down! I don't understand anything!

Jazz took deep breaths, her eyes never leaving those of the surprised and apparently confused middle-aged man. Narrowing her eyes, she sent her best murderous glare, forgetting altogether how uncharacteristic it was of her to lose control like that.

-I know what you did-she growled, looking at the man with despise-, and you're _not_ going to get away with it. You won't get away with abusing my brother, you filthy waste of space.

-Wait-Danny said, pushing Jazz at arm length to look at her, surprised-. What? _Abusing_?

Her eyes turned to her brother's, and instantly softened with concern.

-Danny, I know you think he loves you, but what he did to you is something that no one who really loved you would _ever do_ and –

-Wait, wait. What he "did to me"?

-Yes, Danny-she said and, at her brother's baffled look, added in a whisper, voice dripping with poison-. _Raping you_!

Silence fell over the house, and Danny's eyes finally filled with understanding, his mouth curving into a silent 'oh'. Then, and to his sister's confusion, he blushed fiercely, mouth turning into a grimace of embarrassment. Seeing this, Jazz's brain quickly went overdrive.

-No, no, Danny! There's no reason for you to feel shame!_ He_ should be ashamed for betraying your trust like that and usin–!

-Jazz, stop-her brother interrupted, looking anywhere but at her-. It's not...It's not what you think.

-Danny, I know what I heard and I can assure you that–

-It was role-play-Danny blurted out, and the silence returned.

Jazz's mind went blank once again, and she stared numbly at her brother, who looked at the sofa as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, face red to the ears. Finally, the meaning of his words hit home, and she felt her mind crashing like a car against a wall.

-Oh.

* * *

Vlad wants to laugh _so badly_.

BTW, rape fantasies are normal, and the concept of Danny and Vlad using it for role-play was _too good _to pass. Even if Jazz got the wrong idea. (Oh, and domestic violence isn't nice. Not at all. It's a serious issue and it's always good to know what it entails. There are subtler but as harmful ways of abuse, after all.)

PS: At first Jazz was going to be a lot more controlled and clinical...but then protective-older-sister mode kicked in, and well...now I'm not sure if I made her OOC or not, given her overprotective nature as well as her _usually_ rational approach...Any thoughts?


	4. Olympic Games

Summary: What if, during Infinite Realms, the Trio had fallen in during the Olympic Games? Well, for one things would have been 100000% weirder. And more naked.

Note: This idea was born during a conversation with my good friend and fellow pervert OFIXD (yes, I'm looking at you, girl). English isn't my first language, so if something sounds weird or wrong, tell me!

* * *

Danny didn't know what he'd been expecting after Tucker, Sam and him had gone through the Portal with the Greek (or was it Roman?) columns, but it definitively wasn't_ this_.

At his side, he could see that Sam had turned a deep shade of red, mouth hanging open and eyes wide, while Tucker seemed to want to hide in a hole. He could practically feel his friend starting to feel self-conscious at the stark naked men that were in the grounds of the stadium...thingy. Anyways, while his friends seemed flustered or uncomfortable, he didn't know how to feel at all. On the one hand, there was the obvious embarrassment at seeing so many people naked but, on the other hand, a tiny part of him couldn't but gaze appreciatively as those shiny muscles moved and bended...sweat glistening off of them while their tan accompanied their fitness nicely...and those_ abs_ and _muscled chests_...

Danny didn't know how to feel, but he knew his face was as red (or in his case green) as Sam's, and something inside him squirmed in an uncomfortable way. However, his confused and flustered thoughts were cut short the moment his eyes landed on _him_.

Plasmius. Plasmius, lifting one of those disks other athletes seemed to be throwing, naked in all his ghostly glory. Face lighting like a Christmas light, he felt his non-existent heartbeat skyrocketing, and he never felt more glad to be in his ghost form than at that moment. Feeling slightly dizzy, his eyes watched with rapture as the man's body moved and twisted, before sending the disk further than anyone before. A loud cheer erupted around him, and he realized they still were surrounded by hundreds of spectators. Quickly turning invisible his friends and himself (and silently giving thanks to their luck for not being spotted), he listened as the cheers of "Emperor Plasmius" were being screamed at his sides. Plasmius seemed pleased at this, lifting himself in the air and high enough to the view of everyone.

And _what a view._

Danny felt his face ready to explode, and he still heard the muffled cries of someone finding their feet suddenly frozen to the ground as he phased them through the edification, and away from the loud cheering.

Landing on an empty street, Danny turned them visible, and three flustered faces looked at each other.

-Well...that didn't go as expected.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Much later, when Vlad was left at Frostbite's "care" and the Infimap was returned, Danny would still remember, the memory of a naked Plasmius leaving him awake at nights, blushing to the ears and breathing hard.

For some reason, it took him months to be able to look straight at Vlad again.

* * *

I tried to be historically accurate, I swear. I TRIED. (Also, I think I need a beta. English is suddenly starting to look weird o.O)


	5. Lovers' quarrel

Summary: During a lovers' quarrel, Danny remembers something useful. It's a genius idea.

Rating: M, as in "sex is hard and I failed again. Oops."

Note: This is dedicated to my friend OFIXD for her birthday. English isn't my first language, so if something sounds awkward or wrong tell me.

* * *

Vlad and him were fighting.

-...And I would appreciate it if someone wouldn't let loose dangerous and uncontrollable ghosts _again_! There are people's lives in stake, do you know, Vlad?!

-Oh, please, those people are totally safe as long as their _big, great hero_ Danny Phantom is there! There was no danger whatsoever!

Again.

-Oh yeah? And what if I hadn't been there, eh? What if I had been fighting another ghost when Vortex came and tried to KILL EVERYONE WITH HAILSTONES THE SIZE OF MY HEAD?! _What then_?!

-But you weren't fighting ghosts, Daniel, you were in a_ cheap fast-food restaurant_, eating and having the time of your life with your _dear friend_ Samantha!

-Yeah, because, hello, we're_ friends_! Friends go to places together and have fun! Though I don't expect a friendless old man to understand this, given that his idea of friendship is _killing his only friend_!

-And you are too young to understand what relationships are about, Daniel! You're supposed to spend time with your partner, no? But you say you don't have time for that, and yet you have time for a _date_?!

-It wasn't a date, froot loop! And I know perfectly what relationships are about, and they aren't about being huge assholes and putting your partner's life in danger!

-I _do not_ put your life in danger! You know perfectly how to take care of yourself! But I hate to be lied, young man, and if you can't make time for your partner, then you are too naïve to understand relationships!

-It was a goddamned dinner at a fancy restaurant, Vlad! It wasn't anything important like an anniversary or something!

-Oh, so a date with me isn't important?!

-I never said that! I—

-And what about that three days cruiser around the Pacific? And the trip to the Niagara Falls? What about Miami? And Halloween? Were all those meaningless dates too, Daniel?!

-I didn't say they were meaningless!

-You didn't say otherwise!

Danny huffed, annoyed. It was always the same discussion, with little variation every time.

It was so frustrating.

-I really don't understand what's wrong with you, old man! Couldn't you stop trying to kill the city for a change?!

-You're _too young_, Daniel! Too young to understand! You, and your friends, all trying to act like the town's little heroes, always playing like the children you are!

-We are not children, Vlad! And we _do not play_!

-Oh yes?! Who would have guessed then!-replied the man, opening his arms wide.

Danny gritted his teeth, hands turning into fists.

He was so, so tired of those arguments.

(And he was so, so tired of remembering his parents doing the same every Christmas, and it made him fear those would turn into tradition like the 'Christmas quarrel' did.)

Then, a thought entered his mind as he remembered reading something.

It was supposed to work, no? He didn't lose anything trying.

-Vlad, for the last time, try not to kill Amity's citizens because you're bored!-he screamed, taking off his jacket.

-You think I do that because I'm bored?! Hah, hilarious! You ARE really naïve, if you think that!

-Then WHY do you do it, Plasmius?!-he asked as he tore off his shoes.

Vlad started to mimic him unconsciously, practically ripping his jacket off from his body.

-As if a child like you could understand! You're too young to know nothing, and too young to understand even less!-shouted the man, taking off his tie with a harsh tug.

-Oh yeah?! And you're so old that you know everything, aren't you! You're so wiser and smarter and yet you never were able to seduce my mom!-he blurted out, phasing his pants and throwing them to the floor with fury.

-Do not dare to put Maddie into this, Daniel!-was the furious answer, Vlad's eyes glowing red in anger as he ripped off some of the buttons of his shirt.

-Then do not put my friends into this, Vlad!-he retorted with the same fury, tearing part of his t-shirt as he took it out and throwing it to the floor with the rest of the pile.

Both men looked at each other, eyes glowing with their ghosts' colors, as they breathed heavily from the outburst.

Then, Vlad jumped him.

Hungry lips met roughly, tongues moving harshly against the other's mouth as teeth clashed and bit lips until their tongues tasted blood.

Hands grabbed possessively, bruising while nails scratched the skin, traveling to the hair to tug as mouths battled against each other, and then going down to roughly caress skin, groping hips and ass in a furious dance.

Daniel pushed him against the wall, the harsh movement making Vlad hiss in pain as his head connected with the hard material. In revenge, Vlad's teeth sank into Danny's lips, as nails dug deeper into his back, leaving two trails of four angry red lines. The youngest only returned to the assault with renew furor.

Danny's hands went to the belt of Vlad's pants, growling in annoyance at seeing that they were still on. With a rough movement, he phased them off along with the underwear, and harshly grabbed the already leaking member.

Vlad made a sound between a hiss and a moan, before his lips were repossessed by Danny's, hands gripping shoulders with force, the nails digging deep into the skin without piercing it. As the youngest pumped his member, a throaty moan came out his lips, swollen, wet and bleeding.

Danny stopped his ministrations for a moment, and then another member rubbed against his as the man's hand returned. Moaning at the feeling of Danny's cock against his, Vlad felt the younger man's swollen lips and hot breath caressing his ear.

-As much as I'd like to fuck you, we don't have lube-hissed the teen, lust dripping from his voice.

-And whose fault is it, anyways?-Vlad retorted, being able to put a patronizing tone despite the pleasure that fogged his mind.

-Not mine-was the answer, before teeth dug into his lobe, and Vlad let out a choked moan.

As the hand increased his pace and another gripped Vlad's hips, maintaining them still, the older man's nails dug deeper, breaking skin and drawing blood. Danny hissed, mouth traveling to the man's neck to bite harshly, sucking and leaving a trail of purplish spots. Vlad's moans filled the room as the sound of skin against skin resounded, and Danny's hips pressed against Vlad's in fast thrusts, while the raspy material of the wall scrapped his back and ass. As the climax came closer, Vlad's nails dug even deeper, and in defiance of Danny's grip he gave a thrust of his own, coming a moment later. With another bite in the man's shoulder, Danny followed him with a loud moan.

Breathing heavily, both hybrids stayed like that, grips turning gentler and arms embracing each other in the post-orgasmic calm.

And Danny thought that, no matter the reason of the discussion, if they all were going to end like that he wouldn't mind it much if they became tradition.

* * *

Vlad's a jealous bastard. But let's be honest: he's Vlad. And Danny is terribly oblivious, so he doesn't really realize why his boyfriend/partner gets so worked up when he can't go to one of their dates but can go out with his friends. *Pats the back of both of them* Good luck with that, dudes.

Anyways, I once read somewhere that a good way of ending a discussion was undressing while you were shouting, or something like that. Thus, angry sex. 8D (at least in this fic, heh)

(Oh, and poor Danny called me saying he wanted the booty. He didn't get the booty, poor boy. Never forget lube! [or condoms *glares at Vlad and Danny*])


End file.
